


Ты, я и Стив

by WTF Union of Salvation and co 2021 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/WTF%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202021
Summary: И я и ты, и ты и я, только мы... и твой друг Стив!
Relationships: Сергей Муравьёв-Апостол/Михаил Бестужев-Рюмин, односторонний Сергей Муравьев-Апостол/Анна Бельская
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Союз Спасения: Визуал низкого рейтинга 2021





	Ты, я и Стив

**Author's Note:**

> **Исходники:** трек Garfunkel and Oates - Me, You & Steve; видеоряд «Союз спасения»  
>  **Продолжительность и вес:** 1:54, 247МБ  
>  **Размещение:** после деанона

  


[Me, You & Steve](https://vimeo.com/508156000) from [Союз Спасения](https://vimeo.com/user118449285) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
